The Story From Magazine ver Animation
by Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon
Summary: Cuma sekumpulan cerita yang kutemukan di majalah. Setiap chapternya beda fandom, dan karena beda fandom aku putuskan jadi x-overs. HAPPY READING! PLEASE LEAVE THE REAVIEW!


Yak! Sebelumnya, maafkan aku karena fic ini di update untuk pemberhentian salah satu fic-ku yang berjudul 'CERITA BOBO VER. NARUTO' (Dengan kata lain, fic itu kunyatakan DISCONTINUE!)

Walau pun discontinue, sebenarnya gak sepenuhnya discontinue juga sih. Soalnya cerita nya dipindahin ke sini.

Yak, tanpa banyak bacot, aku persembahkan cerita ini yang berjudul:

**The Story From a Magazine vers. Anime**

**Rated : **K – T

**Genre : **Terserah pembaca

**Warning : **Cerita yang ada disini diambil dari berbagai majalah (walau kebanyakan dari BOBO)

**Disc : **Para karakter yang digunakan bukan punyaku, cerita nya pun bukan punyaku, aku hanya meminjam

**Catatan : **Dan di cerita pertama, memakai karakter Cardfight! Vanguard

**Seekor Serigala Ethiopia**

**Real story from : **Majalah Bobo (dengan sedikit perubahan)

Dokter Aichi baru akan merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur kecilnya di pondok kayu. Tiba-tiba, seekor serigala melangkah terasuk-asuk tak jauh dari pintu depannya. Dokter itu bangkit dengan waspada. 'Di hutan yang berada di Afrika, hal ini biasa terjadi', katanya dalam hati sambil menenangkan diri. Sebelum memulai penelitiannya di Ethiopia, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hewan buas.

Akan tetapi, ia takut juga saat mengamati serigala itu dari balik jendela. Bulunya berwarna coklat, dengan mata berwarna hijau yang memberi tatapan dingin dan tajam pada sekitarnya, seolah-olah akan menerkam siapa saja, terlebih badannya yang besar. Tiba-tiba, Aichi sadar kalau serigala itu terluka oleh sayatan benda tajam. Itu sebabnya binatang itu berjalan terseok-seok di depan pintu pondoknya.

Aichi merasa sangat kasihan melihatnya. Ia segera membuka pintu. Serigala itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan terjatuh tepat di kaki Aichi. Darah terus mengalir dari dada hewan itu. Aichi adalah dokter hewan muda yang cukup hebat di situ. Tak satupun hewan di sana yang gagal ditanganinya. Tapi masalahnya, remaja laki-laki itu sama sekali belum pernah mengangani serigala.

"Mari kita besihkan dulu lukamu." Katanya lembut sambil menyentuh pelan bulu-bulu serigala itu dengan kain bersih. Kemudian, ia mulai menyuntikkan obat-obatan tertentu. Aichi lalu menjahit luka robek di kulit serigala itu dengan teliti.

Aichi lalu menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuk dan menyondorkannya ke depan hidung serigala itu. Serigala itu menatapnya dengan terimakasih. Aichi mengangguk-angguk senang. Serigala itu menghirup susu dalam mangkuk itu perlahan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, serigala itu bangkit dan mengibaskan ekornya. Kemudian dia berlari kencang tanpa menoleh lagi.

Suatu hari sepulang dari taman nasional, Aichi memutuskan berjalan-jalan di pegunungan. Sambil mengamati tumbuh-tumbuhan yang belum dilihatnya, ia melangkah hati-hati di bebatuan cadas.

Ketika hari hampir senja, Aichi memutuskan untuk pulang. Tetapi di tengah perjalanan, kakinya tersandung karang. Sungguh malang, Aichi tergelincir dan jatuh 3 meter ke bawah. Ia mencoba bangkit tetapi teranyata pergelangan kakinya patah. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menunggu pertolongan datang.

Malam tiba tanpa seorang pun datang. Tubuhnya mulai lelah dan dia pun tertidur dengan perut lapar. Aichi bermimpi melihat serigala yang beberapa waktu lalu ditolongnya. Mula-mula serigala itu berkata,

"Terimakasih. Karena kau, aku masih hidup sampai sekarang…"

Tiba-tiba suara serigala itu tak terdengar lagi. Berganti dengan suara endusan dan lolongan bersahutan. Aichi terbangun. Dilihatnya sekawanan serigala muncul dari balik batu-batu karang. Kali ini Aichi menjerit ketakutan, "Seseorang, tolong aku…!"

Kawanan serigala itu semakin mendekat dan salah satunya hamper menerkamnya. Namun tiba-tiba, muncul seorang pemuda dan menggeram ke arah sekelompok serigala itu. Sesaat mereka saling menggeram dengan aneh. Kemudian kelompok serigala itu pun pergi. Aichi pun menghela napas lega.

"_Arigato._" Kata remaja itu pada pemuda misterius itu.

"…Kita harus menunggu hingga pagi agar kau tidak terjatuh lagi. Aku akan menggendong mu sampai desa agar kau dapat mencari pertolongan…". Aichi mengangguk lemah.

Saat terbangun, Aichi menemukan dirinya sendiri dalam dekapan pemuda itu, ternyata dia digendong ala _bridal style_. Walau awalnya ia agak kaget, tapi dia diam saja karena dia tidak punya kekuatan (Tak apa kan memasukan sedikit sho-ai?). Sesampai di tepi desa, pemuda itu menurunkan Aichi, lalu disandarkan remaja yang lebih kecil darinya itu di sebuah pohon rindang sambil berkata,

"Beberapa menit lagi para petani akan melewati tempat ini untuk mencari makan ternak mereka. Mereka pasti akan menemukanmu."

"T-tolong… antarkan aku ke dalam desa." Mohon Aichi. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin kembali terluka." Katanya sambil meraba dadanya. "Entah bagaimana nasibku kalau kau tidak menolongku waktu itu."

Aichi menatap pemuda itu bingung. Entah kenapa ia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, tetapi ia tidak ingat pernah melihat atau bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia pernah menolongnya kalau ia tidak pernah melihatnya? Apalagi ia adalah seorang dokter hewan!

"Apa… kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya nya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Aichi yang terlihat tidak mengerti. Sesaat, ia pernah merasa melihat tatapan itu, tatapan dingin tapi lembut.

"_Sayonara, Aichi._" Kemudian, ia berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Aichi yang terbelak kaget, 'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?'

Pertolongan datang tak lama kemudian. Ketika Aichi bertanya, para petani yang menolongnya tidak mengenal pemuda misterius itu, "Mungkin saja dari desa lain." Kata mereka.

Aichi menyesal tidak menanyakan nama nya. Ketika ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah bertemu, tiba-tiba ia terperanjat. Dia ingat tatapan dingin milik pemuda itu. Tatapan itu…sama dengan milik serigala yang pernah ditolongnya.

_~END~_

** Tail-chan Talk's:**

Tail-chan : Fuaah! Akhirnya selesai ngetik euy! Hayo! Ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang menolong Aichi tidak? Ciri-cirinya sama dengan sang serigala.

Aichi : Author-chan, kejam…

Tail-chan : L-loh! Kenapa Ai-chan? Kok datang-datang langsung ngomong aku kejam sih?

Aichi : Ha-habisnya, kenapa…aku dibuat jatuh dari ketinggian 3 meter? Dan dibuat nyaris diterkam?

Tail-chan : Tapi akhirnya kamu senang kan karena berada dalam dekapan'_nya_'?

Aichi : *Blush* Ukh.. i-itu…a-anu… *Suara pelan* I-iya…

Tail-chan : Kyaaaa! Kawai ne Aichi! *Langsung nerjang Aichi* *Diiket kebalik oleh K & R*

Aichi : Mohon Review ya. Supaya Author-chan dapat melanjutkan. Kalau bisa 4 review *Memberi Angelic smile yang sukses membuat K&R tepar beserta Author*

**Note : **Aku menggunakan chara Aichi dan 'dia' karena pada ilutrasi cerita itu, gambar sang tokoh utama dan penolongnya itu berambut biru dan coklat. Kalau mau tahu cerita aslinya, ada di Majalah Bobo No. 52 tahun XXXV (3 April 2008)

**~Please Review~**


End file.
